


【冬叉】溫檸檬與熱蘋果 （九頭蛇時期，短篇一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊「溫溫的檸檬跟熱熱的蘋果，不像網路小說的名字嗎？」「這可是你說的。」題材取自真人真事</p><p>＊簡介：朗姆洛變成蛹，冬兵還是隻熊，羅林斯想睡覺</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬叉】溫檸檬與熱蘋果 （九頭蛇時期，短篇一發完）

窗外難得下起了大雨，但是這絲毫沒有干擾羅林斯的睡眠，反倒更像是搖籃曲，在外頭一首又一首低聲的吟唱著，有時又會有如激烈的交響樂，可是由於之前的任務，特戰隊的副隊長早以疲憊不堪，洗去身上的寒冷與雨水之後，一躺上床就在雨聲之中陷入沉睡。

會醒來是由於生理時鐘，他平時的生活算是規律，多半在清晨就會自動睜眼，今天也是一樣，可是疲憊感不斷的湧現，讓他打了兩個呵欠，就決定翻身繼續睡，反正自己不像他的隊長那般勞苦，能有少數辛苦工作贏得的休假。

外面仍舊傳來稀哩稀哩的聲響，雨滴不斷的在地面匯集，羅林斯想著基地外面應該又有些小淹水，畢竟九頭蛇可不像神盾局，可以光明正大的蓋在都市，有著絢麗外觀的大樓能炫耀。

在迷迷糊糊之中，羅林斯感覺自己應該又要睡著了，就放任大腦自動放鬆，但是正當感覺有些載浮載沉的時候，他好像聽見了什麼聲音，很低沉、有些悶悶的，他想著大概只是打雷了，而且就算有什麼事也輪不到他，他今天放假！

結果門板破裂的巨大聲音傳來，羅林斯嚇得馬上從床上坐起，手裡還不忘拿藏在枕頭下的手槍，對準聲音的來源處，但他就著在灰暗中的微弱光線，看見了那著閃著銀光的金屬臂，從門的破洞伸進來轉門把，羅林斯便洩氣的放下手。

這個月又要去申請新門板了，「別再踹或拆我門板了，你可以敲門就好。」儘管已經跟冬兵這樣說過，可是現在只是變成不會整片門被踹倒，而是直接被打破洞，羅林斯真心覺得溝通真的很難。

另外還要在怪武器管理人，也就是他們親愛的好隊長，讓冬兵根本為非作歹，還曾經仗著要訓練武器的名義，沒事跟冬兵玩什麼捉迷藏，玩就算了還偷偷躲他房間裡，那天搞不清楚狀況的羅林斯吃飽飯回來，發現自己房門整片被丟在走廊，衣櫃被拆成兩半，天花板還有個破洞，真的又是驚嚇又是無奈。

這次不曉得又是什麼事，羅林斯想最近自己應該沒有做什麼，需要朗姆洛再利用冬兵來報復他，可是那令人聞風喪膽的武器，此時正站在他的房門口，左臂因為走廊的燈光，散發著讓人恐懼的冷光。

「怎麼了嗎，士兵？」羅林斯還是一點都不想起床，所以下半身仍藏在被子裡面，只挺起上半身，冷靜的問著搞壞自己房門的超級士兵，對方此時已經進了羅林斯的房間，還不忘關上有個大洞的門，用憂鬱的眼神盯著床上的副隊長。

「朗姆洛。」跟平時一樣寡言的冬兵只說了這個詞，然後沒有再繼續說下去，只是看起來比平時落寞，少了那股可以嚇尿人的氣勢，又或者羅林斯早已經無感，對於被教得很好的武器已經不太懼怕了。

「什麼？」真是訊息量非常大的對話，羅林斯在心裡暗自想著，可冬兵只是重複剛剛的話，就繼續死盯著他，接著即使心裡不太甘願，盡責的副隊長還是掀開棉被，讓被雨感染寒冷的空氣襲來，再有點緩慢的從旁邊的椅子拿起長褲跟衣服穿上。

羅林斯想冬兵應該是要帶路的意思，「走吧。」說完便站起來跟在已經走出門的武器身後，一面看著對方像以往沉重有力，其實帶著有些著急的腳步，一面來到了朗姆洛的房門口。

走到門前面的時候，冬兵馬上就退開來，跟之前某次任務開有毒箱子的時候一樣，只是這次他眼神中帶著複雜的情緒，羅林斯上前敲了下門，等了一會兒卻還是沒有回應，手向下去轉了下門把，發現沒有鎖便開了門進去。

雨聲由於房間的窗戶聽來清晰了些，羅林斯先走了進去，身後是冬兵輕輕的關上了門，然後繞過前方的人來到牀邊，房間的主人從頭到尾都沒動過，而是像子宮裡的嬰兒一樣，蜷縮在棉被裡面睡覺，只露出了有些雜亂的黑色頭髮。

朗姆洛偶爾這樣睡覺，不過通常冬兵在他身邊的時候，他多半睡覺的時候不會採這種尋求安全感的姿勢，而且當冬兵蹲下來伸出腦袋，想要靠近朗姆洛的時候，卻被棉被裡頭的人一巴掌推開，一旁羅林斯不發一語的繼續看著前面奇怪的兩個人，希望可以得到一些線索，不過冬兵只是保持面無表情轉過頭，眼神中透露著前所未有的緊張。

「布洛克，」見到冬兵像隻被主人拋棄的小狗，全身散發著哀傷氣息退開後，羅林斯走過去坐到床沿，伸手搖了一下裹成冬眠狀的人，但對方只是縮了縮身體，把自己裹得更緊一些，「該起床了，等一下不是有任務？」副隊長並沒有放棄，跟之前一樣想叫醒賴床的人。

短短的頭髮在被子上摩擦，發出了微弱的沙沙聲，朗姆洛掙扎了一下，才終於露出了半張臉，用棕色的眼睛盯著羅林斯，然後從被蓋住的嘴裡發出了一點的呼氣聲，讓長久跟朗姆洛認識的副隊長終於確定現在的情況。

可是站在後面不遠處的冬兵卻無法搞清楚狀況，早上他是被朗姆洛一腳踢下床的，而且之後只要自己想要再爬上床或貼近一點，對方都會把他推開，甚至把自己捲成完全封閉的狀態，要把朗姆洛弄出來對冬兵來說當然容易，但是讓他不這麼做的，是由於武器管理人明顯的拒絕態度。

特戰隊的隊長並非永遠都縱容武器，雖然多半就算是說了不，但是到最後還是會被得逞，例如昨天晚上，他們從上一個任務結束回來，冬兵就拖著被淋了一頭雨水的朗姆洛回房間，不顧對方說要先洗澡，就直接闖進去在浴室裡面做了兩次。

轉移到房間之後就是一整個晚上都被耗光，前前後後不下數次，直到後來朗姆洛早就累得半死，被放在冬兵的腿上跨坐著，手腳都只是鬆鬆的掛在對方身上，任由自己被撞得顛簸，「你得停下……」中途額頭靠在武器肩上的管理者終於說出完整的句子，卻跟往常一樣被完全的忽略，又再一次被放倒在床上。

等到武器終於願意鬆開放在跨部的手時，朗姆洛已經失去意識，冬兵便抱起全身酥軟的特戰隊長，重新帶回到浴室裡面，照之前管理人手把手教學過的那樣，把兩個人都清乾淨之後，才上床準備睡覺。

可是早晨卻發生這樣的事，冬兵看著皺著眉頭的朗姆洛，不曉得是不是自己做錯什麼，惹得朗姆洛這下真的不理他了，「很痛……」音量非常小的聲音傳來，朗姆洛似乎對羅林斯說了些話，可是加上腦子亂糟糟的，冬兵只有聽見朗姆洛這樣說，另外還交代了好像是關於口罩的事情。

說完話之後，朗姆洛又再一次的閉上眼睛，羅林斯則是拍拍他棉被下的肩膀，再替對方將被子拉好，「走了，士兵。」本來要休假的副隊長站起來，對著冬兵邊說邊走向門口，後者則是臨走前轉過頭，不安的看了管理人一眼，才不太甘願的跟著羅林斯離開房間。

領著看來沮喪的武器到自己房間之後，羅林斯從衣櫃拿出備用的衣服，然後讓冬兵自己去浴室打理好自己，鑒於武器其實從剛剛就只穿著一條長褲而已，再趁這段時間去看看朗姆洛，他回來的時候冬兵已經乖乖坐在床鋪上等。

本來送冬兵到實驗室士朗姆洛的工作，但是目前冬兵也沒有什麼好抱怨的，因為他大概是把自己的管理員弄壞了，所以現在只能跟在副管理員的後面，心裡面不免得感到煩躁，身為一個超級戰士（他們常常這樣稱呼），他應該要是可以完美的完成每一個任務，包括處理朗姆洛這個或許是生氣的狀態。

檢查的時候冬兵滿腦子都是這個，羅林斯送他來之後，不像朗姆洛會跟自己說說話，或是開些古怪的小玩笑，好讓這個過程不是那麼難熬，他的手臂一直都被那群白衣人弄得很不舒服，他大可以幹掉這裡的所有人，不過苦難不會因此結束，更重要的是，冬兵知道朗姆洛不喜歡那樣的狀況發生。

等到終於準備好可以出任務了，才有人來接整裝待發的冬兵，帶著他到停機坪的一角，那裡朗姆洛也已經換上裝備，在飛機的旁邊等著他們，不過武器管理人並沒有看往冬兵的方向，而是依然皺著眉跟羅林斯說著什麼。

遠處冬兵看見羅林斯遞出一個東西給朗姆洛，是跟自己臉上有些相像的面罩，只不過上面有著恐怖的塗鴉，張狂的紅色利牙宛若兇殘的野獸，被畫在沒有嘴唇覆蓋的黑色口罩上，彷彿那就是朗姆洛的嘴巴一樣。

朗姆洛看起來有點嫌棄，盯著手上的面罩瞧了半天，嘆口氣後才戴上去，對面的羅林斯似乎想笑，但是終究還是忍住了，並拿出一個小小的方型側背包，交給了朗姆洛，接著還拍拍他的肩膀。

有些慎重的接過那個小方包，朗姆洛將它掛在自己的肩膀上，朝著羅林斯點了下頭，便自顧自的走上飛機，覺得自己被放鴿子的冬兵很不是滋味，但他又不曉得這種不開心的感覺要怎麼解釋，九頭蛇不需要一個有心的武器，所以沒有人會跟他談論這個，而少數可能跟他談話的人之中，一個完全不理他，羅林斯也是瞥了冬兵一眼，就離開去睡回籠覺了。

不開心的踏上飛機後，冬兵就更加的不愉快，掃視著飛機上另外一個小隊的人，讓在場的人幾乎都不寒而慄，動都不敢動一下，深怕自己成為凶猛動物的獵物，而坐在一個隊員旁邊的朗姆洛卻毫無反應，不像之前會制止冬兵充滿的威嚇的眼神，現在只是把頭靠在旁邊，握著槍閉上眼睛休息。

走到靠著朗姆洛坐的隊員面前，冬兵不等對方說話就迅速伸出手，把那不曉得規矩的隊員一把扯到地上，完全不顧其他人小聲的驚叫，以及躺在地上的隊員發出呻吟，坐上了專屬於他的位置，可惜武器管理人還是看都不看他一下。

整趟的飛行時間中，不放棄的冬兵把手跟之前一樣放到朗姆洛的腿上，可後者不像以前會調侃一兩句，只是半睜開眼睛斜眼看了他一下，然後再次闔上眼皮繼續睡，但是當冬兵挪動身體，想要把頭靠在朗姆洛肩上的時候，對方卻像認為他是髒東西一樣，也跟著把自己往旁邊移動，並將頭扭向更另一邊。

冬兵在自己面罩裡面癟了嘴，朗姆洛從來沒有這樣對他過，儘管有時候對於他的小動作視而不見，不過如此明顯的拒絕是第一次，冬兵小聲的喊管理員的名字也沒用，對方還是不回答他，加上他現在看不清楚朗姆洛的表情，根本不曉得到底是什麼事，只能好像一切都是其他人的錯一樣冷著眼神，讓飛機上其他的隊員覺得飽受冬兵欺凌，有些人還微微發著抖，深怕自己不小心就被遷怒，給扯的腸子一地都是。

終於到達目的地之後，任務很快就得開始執行，冬兵依舊舉著槍走在最前頭，踩出了一條血路，後面則是特戰隊長，雖然也跟從前一樣協助冬兵，不過卻跟他保持了一段距離，實際上不是說多遠，但冬兵覺得是前所未有的距離感。

儘管已經解決目標人物，但是敵人越來越多，其他幾個隊員有得已經屍首異處，他們繼續跟敵方火拼，然後冬兵注意到了，朗姆洛原本是瞄準其中一個人的腦袋，明明沒有中彈腿卻突然歪了一下，手跟著一滑就射爆了那個倒楣鬼的蛋蛋。

對方雖然痛得要命，但這仇不報真的對不起父母，所以死命握著槍用最後一點力氣攻擊，本來這不會構成什麼大威脅，可朗姆洛卻像是遇到Bug一樣慢了半拍，是手快的冬兵推開了他，用鐵臂擋下了那顆子彈，順便補幾發回敬給那人。

武器的管理者先是瞪大了眼睛，轉過頭視線停留在了冬兵身上一會兒，接著照樣不發一語，連一句謝謝都沒有，不顧冬兵一副求讚賞的眼神，繼續抓著槍射其他往他們這跑的幾個人。

就算戰場上的情況急迫，自己也從來沒有對朗姆洛遞槍等舉動表示什麼，可冬兵就是覺得非常的生氣，抬手抓過一個敵人，動了一下鐵臂就扭斷了他的脖子，另外一隻手則是看也不看，用衝鋒槍射倒了另外三個人。

當天的任務順利的結束，九頭蛇的武器發揮非常好，雖然殺人的方式突然有些血腥，連一些殘暴的九頭蛇員工都不太舒服，總之他們很快就到安全屋休息，等待飛機來載他們回去基地。

一進到屋子裡後，朗姆洛就自己往角落鑽，完全不理會身後冬兵被拋棄般的眼神，其他人對於走失的浣熊則是除了恐懼還是恐懼，只敢悄悄的繞道而行，去準備等一下要吃的食物。

冬兵的飲食多半是由武器管理員負責，可是身上寫著「不要靠近」的人自己窩在窗戶旁邊，絲毫不想管已經想要再殺點人來發洩的武器，讓不太熟識冬兵的其他人去負責，他們推推擠擠半天，終於選派出一個新來的菜鳥，負責給站在朗姆洛不遠處，正用一種哀怨眼神盯著他的冬兵送吃的。

像是要被獻祭的童男一樣，小菜鳥戰戰兢兢往冬兵靠近，雙手奉上兩個漢堡，而冬兵連看都不用看，一聞到酸黃瓜的味道就在口罩裡偷偷噘嘴，因為朗姆洛以前都會替自己弄掉那討厭的小東西，自己從早上開始都已經夠可憐的了，現在這些不認識的傢伙不只搶他坐位，還故意欺負他沒人幫忙挑酸黃瓜，想著想著武器就覺得自己更加委屈。

一手拿走那兩個漢堡，另外一隻令人畏懼的金屬臂則是揪起眼前小菜鳥的領子，嚇得對方快要尿出來，而且完全搞不清楚自己到底哪裡惹到了冬兵，只能不斷的用顫抖的聲音求饒，並在心裡向各方神明祈禱。

然而拯救他的並不是任何一位神，而是不知何時來到他們身旁的特戰隊長，伸手扯了扯冬兵，力道並不大也不急，不過讓他馬上就鬆了手，沒多看跌坐到地上，接著連滾帶爬跑走的人一眼，冬兵立刻轉過頭來，用一副受盡欺負的模樣，盯著眼神中充滿無奈感的朗姆洛。

從面罩後面傳來的小聲嘆息，朗姆洛半拖著冬兵到自己佔據的地方，先把他按坐在地上，才回到原本窗邊的位置，側過身體把兩個人隔出一段距離，然後拿出那個黑色的方包，放到他跟看起來心情好些的冬兵中間。

拉開拉鏈之後，包包裡面出現的是兩個塑膠袋，最上層的內容物是黃色，第二層則是紅色的，旁邊是一個裝著熱水的保溫杯，在最底下是一個裝著炒飯的便當盒，接著朗姆洛把冬兵手上快被捏爛的漢堡拿走，把還熱著的便當盒還有餐具塞到冬兵手裡，然後推了便當一下示意他趕快吃。

冬兵有些發愣的盯著那個便當盒一會兒，才抬起頭看著朗姆洛，可是對方已經轉過頭取下面罩，臉對著微開的窗戶，看著外面滴滴答答的雨水，一面把變形的漢堡塞進嘴裡，而注意到冬兵灼熱視線的時候，他擦了一下嘴巴又把口罩戴起來，扭過身體打開了馬上就香氣四溢的便當盒，再把湯匙插進武器肉做的手掌裡。

之後他們在沉默中吃著這一餐，唯一伴隨著兩個人的，是外頭從未停止過的雨聲，等到冬兵把最後一粒米飯吃掉，自己乖乖蓋上便當盒之後，早就吃完的朗姆洛才轉過來，從包包裡把兩包塑膠袋跟保溫杯拿出來，先將裝著切片蘋果的那個遞給了冬兵，輕輕揉了一下他的腦袋，然後打開了保溫杯，把被便當弄得微溫的檸檬片加到裡面。

雖然只要自己想要更靠近，朗姆洛就會往後退，不過至少他給了自己甜甜的東西吃，一邊嘴裡嚼著溫熱的蘋果，冬兵一邊在心裡安慰著自己，然後接過管理員遞給他的熱蜂蜜檸檬水，酸酸甜甜的感覺很好，平息了一直想要發狂的躁動。

等到朗姆洛喝掉最後一口的檸檬水，飛機已經抵達了他們的安全屋，這次已經學乖的小隊員們紛紛讓冬兵與武器管理者先上飛機，再快速的自己上去找位置坐下，心情已經變得不錯的武器這次也沒有再試圖靠到朗姆洛身上，只是去抓對方有些發燙的手，靜靜的看著窗戶外面的景色發呆。

武器管理員輕輕回握了一下武器的右手，然後閉上眼睛向後找了一個舒適的位置靠著，便又開始打起盹，全程依舊沒有說過半個字，一直到終於回到了飄著小雨的基地，羅林斯已經撐著傘，站在下面等帶著兩個人，「歡迎回來。」他對著走在前面的朗姆洛說，然後挪動傘去遮住他的身體。

看見羅林斯的臉之後，朗姆洛從鼻子裡發出一聲悶哼，就一陣頭昏眼花迅速的襲來，讓他的腳步踉蹌了一下，就無法控制的往前摔，幸好被冬兵從後面扣住腰，不然額頭上肯定多一個大洞，朗姆洛本來想要表示自己沒事，不過身體完全無法出力，在迷迷糊糊之中感覺自己好像被冬兵扛了起來，之後就失去了意識。

他在半夢半醒間，知道自己被放到房間裡面，羅林斯還有叫自己起來吃藥，喝了水之後他又陷入雜亂的夢境，最後朗姆洛是聽著雨聲醒過來的，外頭雨似乎又變得大了一些，他撐開沉重的眼皮，第一個對上的是冬兵清澈的眼睛，他馬上就想要往後退，不過卻被冬兵的手輕按在後頸，「他們說我不會有事。」超級士兵低聲的說著，然後跟著鬆懈下來的朗姆洛收回手。

「是嗎……」朗姆洛清了一下疼痛的喉嚨，勉強用嘶啞的聲音說著，他從昨天晚上就感覺到自己的異狀，到早上的時候症狀就更加嚴重，朗姆洛醒來的時候全身都很難受，頭更是痛得像被埋的炸彈要爆了一樣，喉嚨也是腫脹並痛到不行，完全無法發出聲音，使力想講話就會疼得他齜牙裂嘴，因為怕會傳染給旁邊的人，一時腦子混亂又想不到其他方法，索性用最後的力氣把對方踢下去。

趴在床沿上的冬兵沒有什麼表情，只是將手伸進朗姆洛的被子裡，本來就比較涼體溫從手上傳來，讓朗姆洛覺得有些舒服，「我很抱歉。」他思考了一下，最後有些愧疚的說道。

他知道自己跟冬兵能見面的時間不長，本來這次是個連續的任務，冬兵清醒的時間比較久，但是由於生病的緣故，讓朗姆洛沒辦法好好跟對方相處，浪費掉等了很久的機會，這讓他多半有些遺憾跟不高興。

但是冬兵搖搖他毛茸茸的腦袋，挪動著身體靠朗姆洛更近些，「沒關係，」他把自己的額頭貼上朗姆洛的，傳遞著令人安心的溫度，「只要他們能修好你就好。」冬兵語調平淡的說著，而聽到這樣的話，讓朗姆洛不禁笑了起來。

有些痠痛的手臂繞到冬兵的後背，拍了拍像一隻大狗般，不斷往自己懷裡蹭的超級士兵，並認由對方嗅著他，努力的想要記住朗姆洛的氣味，因為他們都知道這次任務之後，武器就要再一次的被洗腦。

而冬兵希望自己能記住這一切，所有任務中他們的併肩作戰，還有朗姆洛跟他相處的每分每秒，儘管這幾乎是不可能的事，不過至少可以像這次他醒來的時候一樣，對於特戰隊長苦澀的味道有熟悉感，對方的一舉一動對自己都有著特殊的意義，還有自己對朗姆洛產生的莫名依賴感心，以及他那個只對自己露出的眼神。

敲門聲在這個時候打破了寧靜的雨聲響起，是羅林斯來叫冬兵到實驗室了，不過副隊長很識相的呆在門外等，沒有進去打擾兩個人見最後一面，雖然武器只是被冰凍起來，沒有跟失敗的劣質品一樣被處理掉，不過「這次」的冬兵卻會消失。

沒有被口罩遮住的嘴唇，貼上了朗姆洛發燙的額頭，在緩緩的順著鼻梁往下，直到如同綿綿的細雨一樣，輕柔的在他的唇上駐足，「再見了，朗姆洛。」冬兵說出了最終的道別，而朗姆洛只是靜靜的盯著他，在枕頭上點了點頭。

沒有看著冬兵走出房門，朗姆洛讓眼皮蓋住自己的眼睛，「布洛克，」羅林斯的聲音突然傳來，讓他只好再張開眼睛，用有些模糊的視線往門口探頭的副隊長看去，「等等記得起床吃飯。」說完這句話之後，休假中的羅林斯便關上門，帶著回頭看向朗姆洛房間的冬兵，前往實驗室準備重置作業。

大概又睡了一陣子之後，朗姆洛想起了羅林斯的話，接著就自己醒了過來，喉嚨跟腦袋還是有些痛，身體感覺已經輕鬆了些，他緩緩的坐起身來，感嘆自己不似以前的健康硬漢，然後注意到那個被放在他床頭櫃的方型包。

他將包包放到自己的腿上，打開裡面果然看見了類似的東西，上層是由於便當的熱度傳遞，變成溫檸檬與熱蘋果的水果，一個保溫瓶在旁邊躺著，他取出被削成兔子狀的蘋果跟檸檬，想著原來羅林斯的刀功這麼好，然後將最底下的便當拿出來。

味道跟之前吃過的東西不一樣，朗姆洛嚼著那些炒飯一會兒，才發現到這些到底是誰做的，想著要是皮爾斯知道他的武器會做飯，不知道會是什麼樣的表情，他在空蕩蕩的房間獨自笑了起來，接著默默的吃完了所有東西，喝掉了蜂蜜檸檬水，再把所有東西收拾好放到一邊，鑽回了被窩裡面，把自己裹成一顆球。

因為食物而溫暖的胃部與身體，讓他不再有著沉重的無力感，還有無數混亂破碎的噩夢干擾著自己，朗姆洛安心的閉上眼睛，如同他的愛人一樣，安靜的陷入了睡眠之中。


End file.
